Trying to breathe
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when your biggest fear comes true and you become the next victim.. JJ based will have all the team and Will/Henry enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so I came up with a new idea ,I know not many people are a fan of JJ/Will but I am but you may enjoy this. This is Jj centric story so enjoy ! Will involve the team**_

_**Chapter 1-trying to hide the pain you feel**_

All JJ could feel was pain run through her body every couple of seconds from her face to her,ribs,to her stomach and so on ,she started finding it hard to breathe ,the pain was that bad she stopped feeling it she was numb, numb from all the pain running through her, numb from the coldness that had over taken her body. All she wanted to do was get out of here and see her baby boys face along with her boyfriends and teams. But she new at this point it may never happen. She fell to the ground as she felt the pair of hands that had being hitting her stop. She was too weak to know what was going on and that's when everything went black

…...

4 DAYS EALIER

The team all sat in the conference room staring at the images on the board each one of them taking in the brutal images in there head trying not to imagine how all them bruises and marks got onto the victims bodies . JJ took her place in front of the board clicking onto the next page.

"_7 woman aged between 20 to early 30's all average height all blonde were found over the last 3 months all found buried in covers all suffered server beatings, internal bleeding ,broken ribs, wrists and more"_

**Derek**

"_Okay so what do we know on how the victims were taken?"_

**JJ**

"_all were by thereself heading home, from gyms,supermarkets,work all different"_

**Emily**

"_so he stalks them gets to know there routine which means he's organised and waits till he can get them alone."_

**Hotch**

"_And with each kill he's becoming more aggressive which means he's learning quick and ready to take his next victim or worse already has one lets go wheels up in 20 minutes"_

JJ gathered up all the cases files and switched off the board after everyone left the conference room, she walked down to her office and grabbed her bags and headed into the bullpen where everyone was waiting for her. Once they had all bordered the plane they all took there seats and made a start on the profile, JJ sat listening to them like she always did she couldn't help but get lost in her own thoughts when she looked down at one of the victims all she could see in them was herself they all had similar features and were the same age this freaked JJ out as did every other case that involved victims that represented her, she shook the feeling off and joined in with the profile, knowing this was going to be a tooth hard working case, and the sooner it was over the better.

Hotch Rossi and JJ all walked into the local police station taking in there surroundings they spotted a man walking over to them JJ took lead and walked forwards towards the Detective.

**JJ**

"_Detective owans?"_

**Detective Owans**

"_yes Agent Jareau I assume"_

**JJ**

"_yes these are Agents Hotchner and Rossi everyone else is out looking at the crime scenes" _

**Detective Owans**

"_it's nice to meet you all and thank you for coming out I really do need your help I've set up a space for you in the conference room everything's set up like you asked "_

They followed Detective Owans into the room and took there places looking around all the information on the board of all the victims , JJ walked up to the board and looked over the crime scene pictures taking in the details of what had being done to them. After a few minutes she stepped away from the board and sat down and noticed both of Hotch's and Rossi's eyes on her.

**JJ**

"_why are you both staring at me?"_

**Rossi**

"_because your not acting like yourself#_

JJ looked up at them both and gave them a look

**JJ**

"_I'm fine"_

**Hotch**

"_your forgetting were profilers right"_

**JJ**

"_what happened to not profiling team members?"_

**Rossi**

"_where not profiling where observing"_

JJ took a few moments to avoid eye contact with them both before knowing she had to tell them what was wrong

**JJ**

"_I just feel a bit freaked out"_

**Hotch**

"_because all the victims look like you"_

JJ nodded not knowing what else to say

**Rossi**

"_JJ we know your freaked out when we all saw the image on the board I was shocked at how similar they all looked but your right here and your safe"_

**JJ**

"_I know its just these poor woman I mean look what he did to them they have at least 15 different marks over there bodies from different tools"_

JJ looked at Hotch and Rossi who gave her a look that she new all of them were thinking the same thing. JJ kept her head down and carried on looking through the files of the victims knowing she soon would have to inform the latest victim's family the one part of her job she hated the most when she saw the hope on there faces and then watched it change in a matter of seconds of speaking two words.

Morgan, Prentiss and Reid showed up a little while later walking into the room to see everyone deep in thought They all sat down around the table with the rest of the team they all exchanged looks before Hotch stood up holding the case file.

**Hotch**

"_so what do we know?"_

**Morgan**

"_well its an isolated area no one around easy place to dump a body anytime of day"_

**JJ**

"_with the looks of it they were all drugged and badly beaten so that they didn't fight back which means it was easier for the unsub to handle" _

**Rossi**

"_so all we need to figure out Is why and how he picks his victim type"_

**Emily**

"_easier said than done"_

Once the team had come up with a profile it had started to get late , they were all discussing over parts of the profile when Hotch came in and told them all to go to the hotel and get some rest , The team gathered there things and headed off into the two SUV's once they were parked at the hotel JJ walked with Morgan and Emily she felt a shiver down the back of her spine like someone was watching her, she shook it off and carried on listening to the convocation, Once she was in her room she changed her clothes and laid in bed and called Will as she wanted to see if Henry was still awake.

**Will**

"_hey beautiful"_

**JJ**

"_hey how are you?"_

**Will**

"_I'm good we miss you but were doing okay"_

**JJ**

"_good is he still awake?"_

**Will**

"_yeah hold on"_

Will walked into Henry's room and put the phone of speaker so he could here his mothers voice

**Henry**

"_Mummy"_

**JJ**

"_hi there buddy"_

**Henry**

"_you coming home yet mummy?"_

**JJ**

"_not yet buddy but in a few days I promise"_

**Henry**

"_K mummy me tried night night"_

JJ couldn't help but laugh at her son as his cheeky comment

**JJ**

"_okay sweetie night night"_

**Will**

"_you okay?"_

**JJ**

"yeah just a hard case I'm gonna get off I need some sleep ill call you tomorrow"

**Will**

"_okay be safe and I love you"_

**JJ**

"_always and I love you too"_

Once JJ ended her phone call with Will she went straight sleep well tried anyway she couldn't get the images of all the victims out of her head. She just hoped this case would be over soon and they would find this son of a bitch.

_**So this was my first chapter what did you think ? Review please and let me know if I should carry on**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks for all the review I got on chapter 1 glad you enjoyed it and I'm taking In everything what everyone has said I'm trying to find a different way to write but its hard to figure how ,so give me a chance so yeah I hope you enjoy chapter 2. **_

_**Chapter 2-planning your next pray**_

He sat holding her cold fragile body which had now turned pale blue , he couldn't remember how long he had being sat there holding her, he ran his hand down her arm feeling all the cuts he had made, he smiled to himself and leaned down kissing her what once was beautiful face. He sat laughing to himself as he stared down at her cold lifeless body. Thinking to himself that it was what she deserved she betrayed him hurt him, he had to do it like he did to all the others they were her, her the one he loved,trusted,her he couldn't live without. He threw her body onto the floor and got onto his knees rolling her body round the big sheet of plastic, once her body was wrapped he picked her up carrying her out to his van, driving off into the distance for what seemed hours, once he found his destination he dumped the body and drove leaving the lifeless whore as he liked to call them to rot.

…...

The team had just finished giving out the profile when they got word on a new body that had being found, some of the team got ready to go out to the crime scene while JJ was getting ready to give a press conference to the public warning everyone about the unsub, she was more nervous knowing the unsub would most likely be watching, watching her, as she spoke about him and how angry it would make him and how similar she looks to all those he had killed already. As she pushed the images and thoughts out of her head she focused on what she was going to say in a few minutes time to the press. JJ looked up from the profile she was reading to see Hotch's eyes focused right on her, she met his gaze staring back at him nodding knowing no words had to be said between to the two to understand that she was ready.

JJ stepped out onto the podium outside the police station watching as all eyes of reporters and camera crews were on her. JJ took a deep breath and looked down at the page of information in front of her before looking up at the camera and began her serious speech.

**JJ**

"_we are looking for a man between the age of 20 to early 40's he looks like any other man of that age tall average looking he wont stand out he will fit in, may even be invisible to peoples eyes, he is a very dangerous man who we believe to already killed 8 woman we are blonde and are aged between 20 to early 30's but we are all asking all woman to be careful and to look out for anyone suspicious ,keep your doors locked don't go anywhere by yourself keep your phone on you at all times and make sure someone knows where you are at all times. If you see anything out of place please call our tip line that is on the bottom of your screens immediately thank you."_

JJ walked off before anyone could bombard her with questions she headed towards to station doors knowing Hotch and other officers were following her, she walked into the conference room and sat down taking a deep breath.

**Hotch**

"_good work hopefully it will get through to people"_

…_..._

He watched as the young blonde woman stepped in front of the cameras he watched her every detail how she exhaled a breath before she started speaking, he listened as she spoke ,spoke about him a smile creped across his face ,he couldn't help but grip his hand around the arm of the sofa as he watched her and how she had a soft angel voice, she had so much beauty, he felt like he was watching her, she was her, all he could see was his lovers face the one he needed the one he would make suffer. He watched as she walked off the man behind her taking control he knew it was going to be a challenge taking her but he would take anyone down that got in his way. He got out of his seat and grabbed his keys he climbed into his van and drove down to the police station and he waited ,waited until he could see her face, all of her in person.

Morgan , Prentiss and Reid all walked over to the crime scene ,as they walked over to the body they weren't expecting to see half of what they saw, Emily looked over at the body and took a deep breath, she had never seen anyone look so beat up or cold. She bent down next to the body looking closely at all the cuts and bruises ,she looked at Morgan raising her eyebrow.

**Morgan**

"_well he doesn't care about anyone finding the bodies anymore"_

**Reid**

"_yeah and he's expanding look at these tool marks there from being electrocuted"_

**Emily**

"_great so now he uses tools and electric to torture them " _

**Morgan**

"_what the hell happened to this guy too want to do this"_

**Reid**

"_that's what we need to figure out"_

After they went over the crime scene they headed back to the station to see a full packed station of endless phones ringing police officers everywhere, they walked into the room where they were set up and sat down listening to what the others were saying.

**Hotch**

"_what did you find?"_

**Emily**

"_other than the fact his victims are getting older and he's one sick guy nothing"_

**Morgan**

"_he doesn't care if anyone finds the bodies anymore it was an open spot that anyone driving past would notice something out of place"_

**Reid**

"_oh don't forget that he has now started electrocuting his victims"_

JJ looked at Reid with worried eyes ,she took a deep breath and looked around at everyone else in the room and then focused on Hotch as he spoke.

**Hotch**

"_okay well lets add all that into the profile and hope JJ's press conference made a difference"_

**Reid**

"_this unsub is enjoying all the publicity he is getting which means he's reading and watching whatever anyone says about him "_

**JJ**

"_so your saying he was most likely watching the press conference to see if anyone had found the body?"_

**Reid**

"_yes"_

**JJ**

"_that's great"_

JJ gave him a little smile and stood up walking out of the room, knowing everyone would be asking her questions for what was going on with her.

**Reid**

"_what did I do?"_

**Rossi**

"_nothing she's just on edge we all are"_

**Morgan**

"_because she represents victims?"_

**Hotch**

"_yes which means we could of just made JJ a target"_

**Morgan**

"_that's not going to happen"_

**Hotch**

"_it's not because we are all keeping eyes on her"_

JJ walked into the woman's bathroom went over to the sink taking a few deep breaths before looking at herself in the mirror, she stared at herself taking in her looks, sometimes she hated being blonde, blue eyed and pretty, she always felt like she was taken for granted seen for her looks not her brain. She ran the cold tap and waited till it was rather cold and splashed the water of her face, she was glad she hadn't put any makeup on that morning otherwise she would look like a panda at that very moment. She grabbed some pager towels drying off her face and hands. She took a few moments to control herself and walked back into the station to see Rossi and Emily walking over to her. JJ smiled at them both stopping in front of them.

**Emily**

"_you okay?"_

**JJ**

"_I'm great, what's going on?"_

**Emily**

"_where just going over the profile again,Hotch want's us to go to the morgue see if we know how she was killed"_

**JJ**

"_I'm coming with you let me just grab my jacket"_

JJ grabbed her jacket and followed Emily and Rossi to the SUV and climbed into the back buckling her seat belt , once they got to the morgue they followed the coroner into the room where there latest victims body was laying on the cold table, JJ stepped forward looking at the body ,she looked closely at her face well the parts she could see she had being pretty badly beaten up, she could tell she was a pretty girl in which the unsub wanted to take that away. JJ looked up at the coroner who was showing them some x-rays

**Coroner**

"_I'd put her death between 2-3 days ago due to the colour of her body id say she was quiet in a cold place for quiet a while."_

**JJ**

"_do you know how she died?"_

**Coroner**

"_well along with the rest of you I thought it was the same as all the other victims due to the amount of injuries ,but I was wrong until I opened her up, at first I thought it could of being from been electrocuted but then when I saw the bruising and her organs it wasn't."_

**Rossi**

"_then how did she die?"_

**Coroner**

"_she died by freezing to death"_

…_..._

Once the team had done for the day they all headed back to the hotel, JJ opened the door to her room, locking it behind her, she walked over to the bed crash landing onto it, she was too tried to keep her eyes awake, and she new it was too late to call Will and Henry, she closed her eyes, taking in the silence of the room, she couldn't be bothered to change out of her clothes she was just too tried, all she wanted to do was sleep, and that is what she did. JJ woke up a couple of hours later she looked at her clock and saw the time she ran a hand through her long blonde hair sitting up on the bed when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom, She slowly stood up grabbing her gun she walked over to the bathroom, slowly opening the door but before she had a chance to see if it was clear she felt something hit her on the head and all she remembered was everything going black.

He watched as she felt the station with two others he smiled to himself, she was more beautiful than he thought he watched her blonde hair as it blew in the wind. He followed them too the hotel ,sneaking in behind he watched as she went into her room by herself. They were right when they said he was invisible, he stole a key card off one of the cleaners and sneaked into her room as he saw her sleeping, he crept into the room and into the bathroom, he looked at her stuff when he heard her waking up he smiled to himself and listened as she walked over to the bathroom as he saw the door open he saw her stood there and before either of them come do anything he hit her over the head watching as she fell to the ground blood escaping from her head, he picked her up carrying her quickly out of the room and down the stair case to his van.

…...

The next morning Morgan woke up and got dressed and headed to JJ's room to check on her ,when he got to her room he saw the door was slightly open he pulled out his gun and kicked the door walking in he cleared the room and walked over to the bathroom here he saw JJ's gun and bits of blood on the floor.

_**So what did you think, I'm trying my best. Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all I'm glad your enjoying this thanks for all the reviews I'm trying to take in all your comments the best I can so bare with me if its not like you hope etc and sorry for the late update been busy with college and work so hardly get anytime to write anymore so yeah here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it**_

_**Chapter 3-waking up into the nightmare you keep having**_

JJ slowly opened her eyes adjusting the light she pulled up her arm reaching it onto the back of her head as all she could feel was pain rushing through her head all the way to her feet, she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds trying to focus on what was happening all she knew was that she was cold and all that she could smell was damp mould. JJ opened her eyes looking around at where she was all she could see was lots of empty space and walls, and that's when it all came back to her, she was asleep and woke up and heard something in the bathroom, and then everything went back. JJ pulled her legs closer to her body to keep herself warm knowing wherever she was it wasn't anywhere good.

Morgan ran out of JJ's room and knocked on Hotch's door yelling his name while he waited for him to answer he knocked on the rest of the teams doors hoping they would quickly get up. Hotch heard Morgan yelling and knocking on doors he quickly walked out of the bathroom and to the door opening it he saw Morgan pacing the hallway.

**Hotch**

"_Morgan what's going on?"_

Morgan looked up when he saw Hotch talking to him , the put his hand over his head taking a deep breath.

**Morgan**

"_She's gone JJ he's got her HOTCH"_

**Hotch**

"_WHAT MORGAN WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?"_

**Morgan**

"_JJ I JUST WENT TO SEE HER AND HER DOOR WAS OPEN AND THERES BLOOD I THINK THE UNSUB HAS HER"_

Emily opened her hotel room door at all the yelling when she saw Morgan about to have a break down in front of Hotch when she heard the words come out of his mouth.

**Emily**

"_WHAT do you mean SHE'S GONE"_

Morgan and Hotch both looked at Emily not knowing what to say but before anyone could answer Rossi and Reid appeared from there rooms, Hotch didn't say anything he just walked towards JJ's room he opened the door with his sleeve getting his gun out and followed Morgan in when he saw the blood on the floor, he walked back out of the room pushing Emily and Reid down the hall knowing this was going to be bad.

**Reid**

"_What's going on where's JJ?"_

Hotch looked at Emily Reid and Rossi who all had worried looks on there faces he took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hip.

**Hotch**

"_JJ's missing !"_

Reid Rossi and Emily all looked at Hotch with horror Emily stood back taking a breath while Rossi ran his hand through his hair praying for her, then there was Reid who just stood there blankly everyone took hold of themselves and stood and watched him waiting for him to say something.

**Reid**

"_But we were watching her she was"_

**Hotch**

"_Where going to find her you have my word on that"_

Morgan walked out of JJ's hotel room hanging up his phone , he walked in front of them all as he saw all there eyes which were all full of worry and fear staring at him.

**Morgan**

"_I called it in forensics are on the way I'm gonna go see the security guys see if they caught anything on camera"_

**Rossi**

"_Ill come with you"_

Once Rossi and Morgan went down to the security office Hotch looked back at Emily and Reid who were just staring at JJ's room , he took a deep breath knowing he had to make a very serious phone call to someone and knew the outcome would be a lot worse.

**Hotch**

"_I need you guys to call Garcia let her know what's happening"_

**Emily**

"_What are you going to do?"_

**Hotch**

"_I'm gonna call Will"_

Morgan and Rossi walked into the security office and got shown all the footage from the night before when they saw the one thing they didn't want to see JJ's out cold body being carried by a big man straight down the stairs of the hotel and not seen again. But how all they knew was that JJ was alive when she left the hotel and they knew from the pervious victims and the profile he kept his victims alive for a few days which meant they had 3 days to find her alive. Emily and Reid had called Garcia knowing she would take it hard but knew they couldn't stop her when she said she would on the next flight out with Will and Henry, They soon joined Hotch at the police station where everyone seemed to be working on finding JJ.

**Reid**

"_How did it go with Will?"_

**Hotch**

"_just how you think it would he's coming out with Garcia"_

**Emily**

"_god poor Henry and Will you do realise he's gonna wanna help"_

**Hotch**

"_I do but that's our job his job is to be there for Henry and be there we find JJ"_

JJ didn't know how long she had been in the place wherever she was all she knew was that it was getting colder and colder and that she was in a lot of pain, but then she remembered what the coroner had said about the last victim freezing to death she took a deep breath wrapping her arms around herself again trying to keep warm. When she heard it that squeaky door opening and a bright light shining through it , All she could here was footsteps getting closer to her and large shadow standing above her.

**Unsub**

"_Ahh you awake"_

**JJ**

"_What do you want !"_

**Unsub**

"_Shhh baby you know what I want"_

JJ looked up at the Unsub and saw his piercing eyes staring down at her she took a deep breath and looked away from him. He bent down in front of her moving his finger across her face as she jolted away from his touch, He turned his head at her before raising his hand and hitting her across her cheek. JJ screamed out in pain after the shock of the slap, before she could let out another scream she felt her hair being pulled and her hole body pulled up off the floor. From what she knew about what he already done to the victims she knew she was in for a lot more pain that just been beaten.

The team were all stood in the conference room waiting for Garcia and Will to arrive and soon after they did Garcia walked in carrying all her bags with Will behind her carrying a sleeping Henry, When they walked into the room they all looked at Will and Henry not knowing quiet what to say.

**Emily**

"_Hey mind if I take him?"_

**Will**

"_yeah sure"_

Emily walked towards Will taking the sleeping Henry off of him and carried him over to the sofa and laid him down on it , she sat down next to him watching him sleep .

**Will**

"_You found or heard anything yet?"_

**Hotch**

"_not yet but all we know is that she was alive when he took her from the hotel"_

Will started pacing the room and ran his hand through his hair he couldn't believe this was happening his JJ there JJ she was the one they always never had to worry about and now all they had to do was worry and hopefully find her in time.

**Will**

"_The other night on the phone she sounded worried did she know this was going to happen?"_

**Rossi**

"_we all took a risk knowing when she presented the profile the news it could be an option but, we know how much she looked like the other victims we took precautions we didn't think he."_

**Will**

"_yeah how could this happen it's JJ she"_

Henry started to waking up she stretched out his arms and opened his eyes to see Emily sat next to him

**Henry**

"_Aunt Em"_

**Emily**

"_hey buddy"_

**Henry**

"_Mummy where's mummy !"_

Everyone in the room looked round at Henry feeling sorry for JJ's family right now , Will walked over to Henry and picked Henry up and sat him on his lap.

**Henry**

"_daddy where mummy , I want mummy!"_

**Will**

"Henry do you remember this morning when daddy got a phone call well it was about mummy, and well mummy's had to go away for a extra couple of days so where going to wait for her here okay"

**Henry**

"_k daddy , you look sad"_

Henry stood up onto his fathers legs and hugged him, Will hugged him back not wanting to let him go knowing he was the only part of JJ he had right now. Will looked at Emily who was sat next to him and saw the tears running down at her face knowing it was hard for them all.

**Will**

"_Find her, and kill that son of a Bitch"_

As soon as he left the room JJ fell back to the frozen floor pulling her legs up to her chest and burst out crying, she couldn't remember how many times he had just punched and kicked her but all she could feel was her body swelling up and most like she had a couple of fractured ribs. She took a deep breath closing her eyes trying to forget about the pain and focus on something else when Will and Henry came into her head which made her feel worse as she knew Hotch would of Called Will and that he would be here waiting to find her and Henry he wouldn't understand anything that was going on she just hoped she made it out of here alive so she could see her baby boys face again.

He smiled to himself as he closed and bolt locked the door behind him he could here her start crying, he laughed to himself as he walked up down the hall way into another door where he switched the light on and watched as it flickerd on and saw his most prized weapon, he knew this would do the job that he wanted , it would make her crack he would get her to spill everything he wanted to know, she was the love of his life and she needs to know how much he broke her.

_**So what did you think? Reviews please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I'm really glad your enjoying this got some good ideas coming up, anyways I know it's a late update but I've got do many deadlines and im doing overtime at work but since its last week of college till January I shall have to update anyways here's chapter 4 so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4-Trying to be strong but the pains too strong**_

JJ was jolted out of her daze when she heard the squeaky door open and a colder draft come into the already frozen room she was in, she looked up and pulled her arms around herself as she saw him approach her; she closed her eyes taking a deep breath knowing some kind of pain was about come, then she felt it, he grabbed her arm pulling it towards him. She felt a prick in her arm and that's when she knew that everything was going to get ten times worse. JJ woke up feeling like she was floating she felt something cold under her, she slowly opened her eyes to see she was sat down and that her hands and legs were chained up , JJ looked up to see him the man who had taken her ,stood holding a leaver she looked around her when it flashed into her head, that all the victims had being electrocuted , She took a deep breath as the tears fell from her eyes as she screamed out in pain knowing no one could here her.

…...

Will looked over at his 3 year old son who was sat on the floor playing with his toys, he knew he wouldn't ask what was going on but he knew he would keep asking where his mummy was, and all Will wanted to do was say she was that she was about to walk through the door any minute but he all he could do was hope they could find her in time ,he had being reading all over the other victims and just hoped they can find her before its too late all he wanted was his girlfriend and mother of his child back in his arms and never let her go. Will walked over to Henry sitting down next to him picking up one of his toys handing it to him, he watched him play.

Henry looked up as he saw his dad walk towards him and hand him one of his toys, he looked up at his daddy who was staring up at the big board full of pictures, he followed where he was looking but wasn't tall enough to see past the chair leg.

**Henry**

"_Daddy"_

**Will**

"Yeah buddy"

**Henry**

"_is mummy in trouble cos everyone look sad"_

Will looked down at his son pulling him into his lap taking hold of his hands

**Will**

"_yeah bud mummy's in some trouble but we are going to find her and bring her home do you understand that?"_

Henry looked up at his daddy and hugged him

**Henry**

"_okay daddy but mummy superhero and you too so you be her superhero"_

Will kissed his sons head hugging him back knowing he would be the one to keep everyone still believing and going strong. He kept his embrace not wanting to let go he was smart for a 3 year old none of them could fool them.

…...

All JJ could feel was pain run through her body every couple of seconds from her face to her,ribs,to her stomach and so on ,she started finding it hard to breathe ,the pain was that bad she stopped feeling it she was numb, numb from all the pain running through her, numb from the coldness that had over taken her body. All she wanted to do was get out of here and see her baby boys face along with her boyfriends and teams. But she new at this point it may never happen. She fell to the ground as she felt the pair of hands that had being hitting her stop. She was too weak to know what was going on and that's when everything went black.

When she woke up again she ran her hand along her body and pulled away as she felt the sharp pain of burnt skin along her arms stomach and chest. She just wished the team and Will would find her already she couldn't take the pain anymore it was killing her and knew she couldn't last much longer. JJ leant her head back against the cold wall she could see her body turning blue from the frozen room she was being kept it ,she knew what was going to happen next he would be her again and leave her to freeze to death.

…...

**Garcia**

"_okay so I think I've got something ,I looked for someone who lives in the nearby area who has lost a loved one who looks like all our victims I have come up with a long list from the last 20 years."_

**Hotch**

"_okay narrow it down to woman between the age of 20-35 who died of a sudden or aggressive death"_

**Garcia**

"_got it boss man"_

Will walked over to the team watching as Garcia typed away at her computer

**Will**

"_got anything?"_

**Hotch**

"_maybe Garcia found a short list of people who were killed matching the victims description in the last 20 years"_

Will nodded crossing his arms across his chest rubbing his hand through his stubble

**Hotch**

"_how's the little guy doing?"_

Will looked over at his son who was now sat drawing pictures

**Will**

"_well he knows his mum is in trouble and believes his superhero dad can save her and bring her home"_

**Hotch**

"_smart kid and we will and you will bring her home and save her"_

Will looked at Hotch's gaze nodding at him.

**Will**

"_I wanna be there when we find where she is"_

**Hotch**

"_you got it"_

**Garcia**

"_I've got something"_

All the team gathered around Garcia to see what she had found looking at her screen seeing a picture and names pop onto the screen.

**Garcia**

"_okay so I did what boss man said and I found two hit's a couple who lived together in a nice big house guy cheated on girl lashed out etc, etc he killed her, but then I found out the guy killed himself in prison a few weeks ago, and then I found this a married couple guy who's a meet factory and he found his wife cheating on him and he lashed out torturing her to death. "_

**Hotch**

"_send us the address Garcia"_

Will walked over to Henry pushing a hand through his sons hair

**Will**

"_buddy we found mummy I'm off to bring her home okay"_

**Henry**

"_Daddy superhero"_

Will ran out of the room following Hotch to the SUV watching as they made there way to the location, once they pulled up Hotch handed him a vest, Will put the vest on and pulled out his gun following Hotch to the main door. After they had gone in and cleared the place Will and Emily started looking for JJ , they walked out into the back of the house to see a meet factory , they rushed over there hearing gunshots from the house, when Emily stopped listening to her intercom.

**Emily**

"_Will they got him"_

Will looked at Emily nodding and running fast towards to factory. She shot open the lock on the door flashing his flash light screaming JJ's name hoping he would find her any second.

…...

A couple of hours earlier JJ felt her body get jolted off the floor and against the wall feeling the impact as it grazed her arm, then she felt it his fist marking her stomach again and again until he hit her in the chest ,she felt her throat started to close up, she fell to the ground clutching her chest ,as she closed her eyes feeling her breath go away.

Will busted open the door to see JJ laid out not moving ,Both Will and Emily ran over to her, Will put a hand on her neck to see if she had a pluse he pulled back laying her flat on the ground and started CPR on her.

**Will**

"_Come on JJ"_

Emily called for the paramedics and watched as rest of the team ran in seeing Will try and get JJ breathing again. After several tries JJ started choking , she opened her eyes to see Will next to her, she took a deep breath before passing out.

As the team sat waiting to here something , Will was walking up and down running his hands through his hair, as he looked at Henry who was sat on Garcia's lap holding the pictures he had drawn. Will looked up to see a doctor walking towards them.

**Will**

"_How is she?"_

**Doctor**

"_she's doing well considering everything she has been through the last few days"_

**Will**

"_can I see her?"_

**Doctor**

"_yes but only one of you okay"_

Will looked around at the team and Henry , he walked over to him and picked his son up carrying him to JJ's room, he walked in Carrying a sleepy Henry on his hip. He saw JJ's bruised pale body laying with tubes coming from every part of her body, he sat down in the chair next to her bed placing Henry onto his lap.

**Will**

"_hey buddy you wanna put the pictures you drew for mummy next to her ,so she can see them when she wakes up"_

Henry nodded at his father, leaning over to the bed putting the drawings down and watched his mummy sleep, and fell asleep himself, when he woke up he saw his daddy asleep still holding him, Henry climbed out of his hold and gently sat on the bed next to his mummy taking her hand.

**Henry**

"_I knew daddy would save you he is a superhero , I love you mummy please wake up me scared and so is daddy he tried been big and strong but I no he cry please mummy"_

…...

_**So what did you think? Review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-waking up from the nightmare or just dreaming**_

Hotch stood in the door way of his colleagues hospital room listening to her son beg for her to wake up, he watched as Henry slowly laid down next to her pulling the blanket over him trying not to hurt her and falling back asleep. He smiled at what he saw leaving the room and back into the waiting room where he saw his team all staring into space hoping for some good news.

**Garcia**

"_How is she?"_

**Hotch**

"_She's still asleep they all ,lets all go back to the hotel get some rest come back in the morning and no buts ! there's nothing we can do until she wakes up, and if she does wake up she has her family in there who she will need when she wakes up"_

The team knew Hotch was right and now all they had to do was play the waiting game for when JJ wakes up , but all of them deep down knew they weren't going to have there normal perky JJ back. Once everyone had left for the night and went home all having JJ on there minds they just hoped they would be able to save her from herself as they never had to worry about her, and with them all feeling guilty after promising they would protect her they only hoped she would forgive them all.

…...

Will woke up the following morning when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder he opened his eyes to see JJ's doctor stood next to him.

**Doctor**

"_Morning"_

Will looked around realizing Henry wasn't asleep on him, he looked over at JJ and noticed Henry sleep next to her, he smiled at the sight and looked back at the doctor

**Will**

"_Morning how's she doing?"_

**Doctor**

"_Everything looks good we just need her to wake up to see what kind of pain she's in but I will warn you when she doe's wake up she will be in a lot of pain she has several different injures and from what I have seen her ribs ,chest and burns are going to be the worst, which reminds me we need to change her bandages do you think you could wake your son"_

Will nodded he stood up and gently picked up a sleeping Henry who fidgeted in his hold but didn't wake up, Will placed him in the chair and put the blanket he had being using over him, and watched as the nurse took off JJ's bandages and cleaned her burns, he took a deep breath taking in the scene of the burns.

**Will**

"_How many burns does she have?"_

The nurse looked up at Will

_**Nurse**_

"_Six she has two on her right arm one on her left and three on her stomach, but there small and not deep so the scaring will hardly show"_

Will nodded and took hold of JJ's hand he wanted to cry for her , for everything she had been through the last few days, and what he hadn't admitted to anyone ,when he saw her cold pale body not moving he thought he was too late to save her. After the nurse left Will stood holding JJ's hand watching her sleep all he wanted was her to wake up so he could show her how much he loved her and that she doesn't have to be scared anymore.

After Henry had woke up and the team had joined them all taking up different parts of the room with there bodies and bags all stood watching her sleep, Henry was sat on the end of JJ's bed staring at his mum hoping his staring would make her wake up like it did every Christmas and birthday morning.

**Morgan**

"_Hey little man what you doing?"_

**Henry**

"_Watching mummy so she wakes up"_

**Will**

"_It's not gonna work buddy mummy needs some rest so she's going to be asleep for a couple of days"_

**Henry**

"_But she needs to see the drawings I did and see her hero"_

Everyone looked around at the little boy who seemed to be living in a fantasy world which he did in his mind his life was perfect and he didn't understand that his mother couldn't be fixed with a click of there fingers, he put his head down and tried not the cry as His dad walked over to him picking him up and holding him as Henry cried into his shoulders.

**Will**

"_You hungry little guy?"_

**Henry**

"_Want to stay mummy"_

**Will**

"_I know bud we all do but you need to eat I tell you what you go get some food with aunt Pen and Uncle Spencer and you can get mummy her favourite muffin for when she wakes up okay"_

Henry nodded and lifted his head off Will's shoulder wrapping his arms around Reid as he carried him out of the room, Will took a deep breath running his hands through his hair.

**Rossi**

"_How you holding up?"_

Will leant forward in the chair he was sitting in his fingers crossed between each hand not taking his eyes off JJ.

**Will**

"_I don't know I just want all this to be over but it's never going to be over she's gonna be scared for life and not just mentally"_

Emily and Morgan exchange a look between each other and then watched as Will stared at JJ the whole time he was talking, Emily couldn't get her head around anything okay yes they had caught man who did this to her and all those other woman but was that enough? Emily knew it wasn't and she also knew Will was right, she would be scared for life and what Emily was scared about was to see how this would effect JJ known of them worried about her because she was the one who never got her but now she was the one laying in the hospital bed lucky to be alive.

**Will**

"_Do you think she will be okay I mean do you think she will still be JJ"_

**Morgan**

"_I hope but we cant answer that all we have to do is wait but one thing I do know is that JJ's JJ she will be just fine"_

**Will**

"_I hope your right" _

Morgan took a deep breath crossing his arms around his chest , he hoped he was right all he wanted was to see JJ's glowing eyes and smile again but from everything he had seen he knew deep down inside him that they may not see that JJ ever again. He looked down at her fragile body he had never seen anyone look so pale not even a dead body, she was covered in cuts and bruises and bandages , then there was her beautiful face that just look hurt ,it was full of small cuts and a big black bruise on her left eye and a bust lip, he didn't even want to imagine what she went through but he did know one thing he would of rather of it being him than her any day.

JJ was the teams brick the one that could keep them all going and on there feet no matter what she would make sure they didn't give up on anyone no matter what the person had done, she was the one who was always there for them when they needed a should to cry on the one who always made them smile whenever she walked into a room the one that made everyone happy whenever she walked in.

…...

Henry , Reid and Garcia all sat in the canteen of the hospital Garcia and Reid watched as Henry ate his breakfast he didn't seem to have a clue to how bad things were but why would he was only 3 after all. Reid watched as he finished off his plate knowing they should stay down here a little while longer even with how much Henry begged them to go back to see JJ.

**Henry**

"_Uncle Spence"_

**Reid**

"_Yes Henry"_

**Henry**

"_Why everyone sad mummy only sleeping right"_

Garcia and Reid looked at each other nodding they would have to explain to him what was going on but in a way he wouldn't see anything bad.

**Reid**

"_Well you see buddy everyone is sad because you know mummy was away for a couple of days and we were looking for her, a very bad man hurt mummy and now its taking her a while to wake up but its better that she's not awake because she will be in a lot of pain for a while do you understand?" _

**Henry**

"_Did you catch the bad man like mummy and daddy do?"_

**Reid**

"_Yeah we did little guy"_

**Henry**

"_Good but why does daddy look so scared"_

**Garcia**

"_Because he love's your mum very much and even though he knows she will be in a lot of pain he also wants her to wake up just like you"_

**Henry**

"_she will wake up wont she?"_

**Garcia**

"_Of course she will any day now I promise"_

**Henry**

"_can we go get her a muffin now"_

**Reid**

"_yeah sure lets go"_

After they had bought the muffin and grabbed everyone a quick snack to eat and lots of coffee they headed back to JJ's room Henry ran in carrying the muffin and a juice box and went over to the little play area they had set up for him in JJ's room he picked up his favourite Teddy and went over to his mothers bed standing In front of his dad.

**Will**

"_What you doing with Mr Froggy?"_

**Henry**

"_Mummy always says he fixes you when you sick and makes you better he will make mummy better"_

Will picked Henry up sitting him on his knee watching as He placed his favourite teddy next to his mother.

**Will**

"_You sure you wanna give mummy him you think your gonna be able to sleep without him?"_

**Henry**

"_I be big boy Mummy needs him more than me"_

**Will**

"_Your more of a brave big boy"_

**Henry**

"_Mummy's baby boy"_

…_..._

_..._

_**So what did you think? Review please**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I'm glad your enjoying it and thanks for all the lovely reviews ive had etc, anyways here is the latest chapter as promised (it may be a bit rubbish because I feel awful right now) and this first paragraph may or may not make sense but its coming from where the team did travel to where they are it will make sense. **_

_**Chapter 6-the fear of closing your eyes**_

It had being two days and JJ still hadn't woken up ,but luckily the doctor had agreed to get her airlifted back to a DC hospital where she could be treated, After JJ had been airlifted Will Henry and the rest of the team all got the jet back to DC, Will sat on the plan watching as Henry slept next to him, all he could think about was JJ and if anything could happen when , All he wanted was her to wake up he just wanted to hear her voice and see her gorgeous blue eyes look into his, then he knew there would be a chance of having the one person he has ever truly loved back.

Later that day Will sat in JJ's hospital room at the hospital in DC he was thankful that Hotch had offered to take Henry to his to play with Jack for a little bit and he finally managed to get rid of the team making them go get some rest. He took hold of her hand he was glad she wasn't that pale anymore she had some colour back in her body which was a good sign of her heeling even if it was a slow process.

Henry was sat playing with Jack and his toys all he knew was that his mummy was sick and she needed to get better but what he couldn't figure out was why everyone seemed so sad he did wonder to why his mummy was covered in cuts and bruises but he didn't want to upset anyone by asking, that's when he decided to keep to himself and just wait for JJ to wake up, Hotch watched as they boys played he kept staring at his phone waiting for a phone call saying JJ was awake it was all anyone wanted, even if no one would admit it they all just to know what had happened to her.

…...

JJ couldn't see anything but darkness she felt something heavy on her hand,it felt like someone else's hand on hers she tried really hard to open her eyes she just wanted the darkness to go away but it wouldn't she didn't, JJ felt like she had pins sticking through all of her body everywhere hurt she didn't want to move incase it made the pain worse, she took a slow deep breath forcing her eyes to open once again hoping it would happen.

Will sat staring at JJ's body when he felt her hand twitch he looked up at her squeezing her hand as he saw her eyes staring to flutter, he smiled to himself and pressed the buzzer next to her bed as he eyes flew open, she was trying to breathe but Will knew she would start freaking out since she had a breathing tube in her throat, he stood up holding her shoulders.

**Will**

"_Shhh hey its me its Will just breathe you've got a breathing tube in"_

The nurse rushed in and laid JJ back down taking out the breathing tube and giving her the oxygen mask to help her breathe ,After the nurse had checked everything she left them alone, JJ looked over at Will who was sat in the chair next to her bed looking down at her with tears in his eyes

**JJ**

"_Hi"_

**Will**

"_Hey"_

JJ lifted her arm up slowly looking towards Will,he followed her arm holding out his hand for her to take hold of, he squeezed her hand not knowing what to say or do he was just glad she was awake.

**JJ**

"_It hurts"_

**Will**

"_I know just try not to talk okay"_

JJ nodded at him he pulled his chair closer to the bed and pulled her hand up to his lips kissing her hand.

**JJ**

"_Henry?"_

**Will**

"_He's with Hotch having a play date with Jack I'm going to go call them get some rest."_

JJ nodded once again letting go of Will's hand and watched as he walked out of the room, she closed her eyes seeing the darkness once again, she clutched the bed sheet not liking the darkness she saw, she tried clearing her head thinking of different things when the images popped back into her head. All she could see was him touching her, torturing her making her feel all the pain all over again.

Will stepped out into the hall way and pulled out his phone calling Hotch,knowing it was about time they had some good news.

**Will**

"_Hotch hey it's Will JJ's awake"_

**Hotch**

"_Oh thank god how she doing?"_

**Will**

"_She's I don't know yet but she want's too see Henry think you can bring him down here?"_

**Hotch**

"_Sure and ill call everyone else see you soon"_

Will walked back into the room to see JJ muttering in her sleep he took hold of her hand trying to clam her down. JJ felt someone take hold of her hand she knew who it was straight away her eyes shot open and she sat up screaming out in pain, Will jumped when he saw her scream out he helped her lay back down knowing shock was one thing she didn't need right now. JJ laid her head back down on the pulling closing her eyes trying to breathe with the pain that was rushing through her body.

**Will**

"_I'm gonna get the doctor"_

JJ didn't say anything she just sat taking slow breaths ,After Will left the room he walked down the hall way and to the nurses station where he found JJ's doctor.

**Doctor**

"_Ahh Will what can I help you with?"_

**Will**

"_Hey urgh JJ just woke up from a nightmare and I think she might of pulled some of her stitches"_

**Doctor**

"_I see let's go take a look"_

Will and the doctor walked in JJ's room where he saw her holding her stomach, The doctor walked over to her pulling the covers from her seeing a bit of blood pouring from her wound.

**Doctor**

"_You were right , JJ I'm gonna stitch you back up okay?"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah"_

She looked up at Will with tears in her eyes, he walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand as she hid her head into his chest, he kissed her head knowing the one thing she really hated was needles. After she was stitched up the doctor went through some things with the couple and left them alone, Will jumped onto the bed next to JJ wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled up to him.

**JJ**

"_I'm sorry"_

**Will**

"_For what?"_

**JJ**

"_Then for the screaming"_

**Will**

"_It's okay , Henry's on his way"_

**JJ**

"_Good I really could use my boys right now"_

**Will**

"_Well where not going anywhere."_

**JJ**

"_I know listen I wanna talk about you know what but"_

**Will**

"_We can do it later lets just get through everyone coming to see you first"_

**JJ**

"_Okay I'm gonna get some sleep wake me when Henry's here"_

**Will**

"_I will"_

Will sat and watched as JJ laid asleep in his arms knowing the nightmare she just had wasn't going to be the only one, he watched as her breathing started to even out thankful that, After a little while Will heard footsteps coming down the hall way he smiled knowing exactly who it was, when he saw Henry holding Emily's hand.

**Henry**

"_Daddy"_

**Will**

"_Hey buddy"_

Will tapped JJ on the shoulder and waited for her to wake up

**JJ**

"_Huh"_

**Will**

"_Hey"_

**Henry**

"_MUMMY !"_

Henry ran over to JJ's bed climbing onto the chair and onto his bed Will stood up letting Henry take his place. JJ pulled Henry towards her hugging him tight. She kissed her little boys head not waning to let him go.

**JJ**

"_Hey buddy"_

**Henry**

"_You better mummy?"_

**JJ**

"_Almost baby almost"_

…...

**Emily**

"_How she doing?"_

**Will**

"_She's okay she's already ripped her stitches but otherwise she seems okay"_

**Emily**

"_Good we will just have to give her some time"_

**Will**

"_Don't have to worry about that_"

A little while later Emily took Henry home to sleep so he could to pre school the next day, and after all the team had stopped by JJ found herself once again cuddled up in Wills arms, she wrapped her arm across his chest drawing circles onto him.

**JJ**

"_How did I get to the hospital?"_

Will looked down at JJ kissing the top of her head.

**Will**

"_Well when we found you ,you urgh you weren't breathing and I had to give you CRP then when I got you breathing again we got you to the hospital and then yesterday you got airlifted back here"_

**JJ**

"_I remember I was cold and I couldn't breathe I didn't want to fight anymore the pain, it was too much"_

**Will**

"_I know I know I've seen what he did to you and I'm not mad at you Jennifer"_

**JJ**

"_I can still feel it the shock and the cold"_

**Will**

"_Shh its okay you don't not right now"_

**JJ**

"_Did you get him?"_

**Will**

"_Yeah we did"_

**JJ**

"_Maybe now I can feel safe"_

**Will**

"_You can always feel safe with me"_

…...

_**What did you think? Review please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thank you for all the sweet reviews I'm now trying to make the story more interesting I'd be very grateful if you guys would give ideas as I'm running out of them so yeah anything you think I should add just message me and ill try my best to add it in. **_

_**Chapter 7-facing the thing that broke you**_

It had been a few more days and JJ was released from the hospital, but was made to stay on bed rest for 3 more weeks until her body would be completely heeled. JJ had drifted off into a deep sleep, enjoying the comfort of her own bed that she had missed so much, she woke up at the giggling noises coming from the kitchen, she looked over at the clock reading the time, it was late afternoon, she had slept all day. JJ climbed out of bed picking up her cardigan that was laying at the end of the bed, she slowly wrapped it around her arms and body and slowly headed down stairs. JJ walked into the kitchen to see Will making funny noises out of animal shaped pancakes. JJ stood in the door way watching the sight in front of her , she couldn't but smile as she watched her boyfriend goof around with there son.

**JJ**

"_Someone seems to think he's 4 again"_

**Henry**

"_Mummy you awake"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah buddy"_

JJ sat down next to Henry wincing at the pain as she bent leaning her arms onto the counter.

**Will**

"_So you wanna tell me why your not in bed?"_

**JJ**

"_Because as much as I love that bed I also hate been stuck in it for 24 hours and I'm hungry"_

Will put some of the pancakes onto a plate and poured her a glass of fresh orange juice, JJ took the plate adding sugar and lemon onto the plate munching onto the pancakes. Will watched her while he stood holding his glass in front of him. She was looking better than she had over the last few days the colour had started coming back to her body and the bruising was going down on her face, After they had all eaten and cleaned up JJ read Henry a bed time story and headed back into there bedroom where she saw Will picking up some towels.

**JJ**

"_Please tell me your been the perfect boyfriend and running me a steaming hot bubble bath?"_

**Will**

"_I'd say more the best boyfriend in the world than perfect"_

JJ smiled walking over to him kissing his cheek as she grabbed the towels off him, JJ climbed into the bath wincing in pain as the water touched her cuts she new in a few moments time her body would agree with the water, she laid her head back enjoying the heat over her body , She opened her eyes when she saw Will walking in and sitting on the floor next to her.

**JJ**

"_Be useful"_

She sat up throwing him the sponge , and bottle of body wash, Will looked at her Laughing he moved closer to the other side of the tub where she was laid, squeezing the body wash onto the sponge as he started washing her back.

**Will**

"_Does that hurt?"_

**JJ**

"_It feels good"_

After JJ had cleaned up and changed into her pyjamas she climbed back into bed snuggling up to Will, he wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer to him as she laid her head onto his chest wrapping her arm around his waist. JJ closed her eyes taking in Will's secant she had missed him so much over the last week she didn't know whether she would be able to be herself around him anymore not with all the scares she had.

**JJ**

"_Thank you for everything"_

**Will**

"_You are very welcome I'm gonna take care of you"_

**JJ**

"_I know and your just making me feel better I feel like I can still be myself if if I don't feel myself"_

**Will**

"_It's gonna take some time but you will get there and I'm gonna spend everyday showing you that"_

JJ leaned her head up meeting her lips with Will's kissing him deeply she couldn't remember the last time they had sheared a kiss that good.

**JJ**

"_I wish we could just go back in time and be like we used to be"_

**Will**

"_You mean when we would just spend all our time in the bedroom never leave and eat left over food"_

**JJ**

"_Yes when we were childless and in puppy love"_

**Will**

"_Yeah well who says we cant do that again"_

He kissed her back for a few moments before turning off the bedroom lamp ,he placed a soft gentle kiss onto her forehead watching as she drifted off into a peaceful nights sleep.

Will woke up when he felt a someone tapping on his arm, he looked over at JJ to see her moving around a lot he knew she was having a nightmare and that he just had to wait for her to wake up, that's when she scared him to death with the scream she let out, Will put his arms around her pulling her towards him as she leant her head into his chest breathing heavily

**Will**

"_Shhh it's okay I'm here"_

JJ pulled onto Will's shirt crying trying to slow her breathing down, she was sick of having bad dreams about that monster she just wanted everything to go away , and even though she wouldn't admit it every time she closed her eyes he would flash in front of her. After her breathing had slowed down she looked up at Will who had a tear pouring down his cheek, JJ lifted up her finger wiping it away.

**JJ**

"_I'm sorry I didn't"_

**Will**

"_Its okay you just Its killing me seeing you like this what this gut did"_

Will laid back down resting his head on the pillow as JJ laid next to him holding herself close to him, she knew neither one of them was going to get back to sleep they just stayed awake holding each others bodies trying to forget all the pain that was scaring them both to death.

…...

_**I know it was short but I'm really running out of ideas so please HELP ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys glad your all enjoying it and please keep ideas coming id like to thank CalleighJ for this idea I haven't used the whole idea just part if it so thank you your are a lifesaver. **_

_**Chapter 8- dreaming the nightmare over and over again**_

JJ Woke up and walked into the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror she looked at her bruised face ,she slowly lifted her hand touching one of her cheek bones before she quickly flinched pulling away. She ran the hot tap allowing the water to fill up in the sink ,she splashed it over her face ignoring the burning pain it left on her face. It felt good to her, the pain it was the one thing that she would never get out of her mind and it would always be there. JJ walked out of the bathroom and changed into some fresh clothes, looking at the clock she knew Will would be at work and Henry would be at day care, JJ walked into the kitchen and pulled out all the medication she had to take. She poured herself a large glass of cold water e

JJ walked into the living room ,not bothering to open any of the curtains she seemed to like the darkness lately it made her feel safe, she sat down on the sofa pulling the blanket over herself as she laid her head back taking in the peace and quiet.

…...

_JJ screamed as he hit her with the crow bar, she felt her arm go dead straight away the pain running through her whole body leaving a big red bloody cut on her hipbone. She bit her lip trying to slowly breathe, she felt her body start to swing from the rope she was hanging from. She looked down at the man who was doing this to her._

_JJ_

"_Please PLEASE STOP OKAY PLEASE"_

_Unsub_

"_NO ,SHUT UP JESSIE JUST SHUT UP"_

_JJ_

"_MY NAMES NOT JESSIE"_

_The Unsub hit her again with the crowbar this time in the ribs, you could hear her rib cracking, JJ screamed out in pain once again breathing heavily trying to hold herself together. He looked up at her laughing he loved seeing her begging for her life just like the others, but she was stronger way stronger than the others she was the one. _

_JJ woke up her head spinning she tried to slowly move her legs when she felt the sharp stabbing pain in her ribcage, she screamed ,biting her lip hard feeling blood run down the bottom of her cheek, she was cold and hungry and couldn't take take the pain anymore, she wanted out she didn't care if he killed her she just wanted the pain to stop. _

_He came back pulling her to her feet shoving her against the wall watching as he head hit the cold wall, He walked behind her pinning her to the wall kicking her leg watching her fall to her knees he could hear her soft cry escaping her voice. He held her head forward pulling at her hair as he pulled out the broken wire, he hit her round the head watching as she felt flat onto the floor, he picked up to wires sparking them together before he removed her shirt off her stomach placing to two wires on each side of her stomach. He watched as she sat up screaming in pain,kicking and scratching at the floor, he stood laughing enjoying the sparks that were running through her body, he could smell her skin burning._

_JJ_

"_KILL ME PLEASE JUST KILL ME"_

…...

JJ woke up screaming on the sofa she looked around her to see the darkness of the living room, she ran her hands through her hair feeling the sweat that had formed on her forehead, she cried softly cradling herself. After she had pulled herself together she walked back upstairs and into the bedroom walking towards the large mirror, she lifted up her shirt where she saw the burn patches covering her burns she pulled it off staring at the deep flesh wound she could see. She slowly ran her finger over it closing her eyes remembering how it happened. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water, letting it get hotter and hotter she wanted to feel pain again she didn't know why but it felt good it made her feel awake like she wasn't in the nightmare.

She put her hand under the scolding water gritting her teeth as she felt her hand start to burn, but she didn't move she just stood letting the water run over her skin making it numb.

Will opened the front door putting Henry down from his hip, he closed the door behind him, seeing the living room in darkness he walked over to the lamp turning it on, he saw the messed up blanket and cup of water, He looked over at Henry who had gone over to his play area Will headed upstairs to hear complete silence he walked into his bedroom to see the bathroom light on he walked in seeing JJ with her hand under the tap, he walked over placing his hand into the sink pulling away at the heat, he quickly pulled JJ's hands away turning off the tap and turning the cold on , he grabbed the hand towel and pushed JJ's hand under it, she saw her flinch, her hand was bright red.

Will turned off the tap wrapping JJ's hand into the towel he looked up at her there was no expression on her face she was just staring at her hand with cold blue eyes. Will walked JJ into the bedroom and sat her down onto the bed, he took off his jacket and sat down next to her taking off the towel.

**Will**

"_JJ"_

**JJ**

"_It felt right"_

**Will**

"_What did?"_

**JJ**

"_The water the pain it felt right"_

Will picked up the towel and went back into the bathroom running it under the cold tap ,he squeezed It out and then sat back down next to JJ wrapping it back around her hand.

**Will**

"_Come on ill bandaged it up and make us all some dinner."_

Will followed JJ into the Kitchen pulling out the first aid box, he walked back into the living room checking on Henry who was happily playing with his toys, he walked back into the kitchen seeing JJ sat down at the table trying to open the first aid box, Will opened the box and pulled out the antiseptic cream and bandaged, he put the cream onto JJ's hand rubbing it all the way round, Once it had dried in he started putting the bandaged around her arm, Both of them sat in silence, he could see JJ clutching the table, she now could feel the pain.

**JJ**

"_I'm sorry"_

**Will**

"_Hey you don't have to ,I shouldn't"_

JJ started crying pulling her hand towards her all she could feel was pain running through her whole arm she didn't know what she was thinking ,she could of really hurt herself. Will pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her kissing her head.

**Will**

"_You need to tell me what's going on so I can help you"_

**JJ**

"_Every time I close my eyes I see it see what he did to me, its like I haven't even woken up and then when I ran the water on my hand it felt real like I was away from that place"_

**Will**

"_Baby"_

**JJ**

"_I cant do this I cant"_

**Will**

"_Hey I'm here I know its hard but your gonna be okay"_

**JJ**

"_AM I? Will I cant even be left alone without hurting myself what happens when you have to stay late at work and I have another nightmare and want to feel awake again what happens then?"_

**Will**

"_Listen to me, I love you and I'm not gonna let that happen, I've taken a leave from work I'm still getting paid and so are you so I'm going to stay here with you everyday until your better."_

Later that night Will had put Henry to bed and found JJ asleep on the sofa he carried her up stairs and placed her in bed pulling the covers over her, she hadn't had a nightmare yet that he was grateful for, he sat on his side of the bed, holding his head in his hand, he didn't know how he was going to do this, JJ had almost really hurt herself today and she could do a lot worse, He felt a tear fall onto his hand, He just wanted his girlfriend back the mother of his child to hold his girl again and too see her smile and to see those sparkling blue eyes he loves waking up to every morning. But that monster had taken it all away he had taken his JJ away and he was afraid he would never get her back.

_**So what did you think please review thanks and Merry Christmas everyone**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey All hope you all have a lovely Christmas if you celebrate it and anyways I'm back hope you enjoy this chapter only gonna be a few more before its finished so yeah enjoy and check out my other stories if you haven't **__**J**_

_**Chapter 9- been with the one person who makes you ,you**_

As the next few weeks went by JJ had fully recovered all her ribs had healed her scars had covered and her burns were now little scares, the bruising on her face had gone but she just had tiny cuts left to heel. JJ was feeling better psychically but mentally she was no were near heeled. JJ sat in the living snuggled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching as the snow fell outside, she used to think snow was magical but now it just made her feel cold.

Will stood in the kitchen watching Henry as he ate his lunch he looked into the living room to see JJ sat staring out the window once again, he hadn't given up on her,infact he had the most perfect plan to hopefully get his JJ back but all he had to do was persuade her to agree to it .

Will cleared off Henry's plate and left him to play with his toys in the kitchen where he could see him clearly from the living room, he sat down on the sofa next to JJ looking at her closely waiting for her to look at him.

**JJ**

"_Everything okay?"_

**Will**

"_Yeah Henry's just eaten you want anything?"_

**JJ**

"_I'm okay"_

Will nodded and turned around on the sofa pulling JJ next to him wrapping half the blanket around himself, He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly ran his finger down her arm. JJ leant her head onto Will's shoulder closing her eyes she felt warm. No long cold.

**Will**

"_So I wanna ask you something and whatever your answer to it is ill be okay with it"_

**JJ**

"_What's the question?"_

**Will**

"_How would you feel about going away for a couple of days just the two of us someone away from here?"_

**JJ**

"_Just the two of us?"_

**Will**

"_Yeah !"_

_JJ_

"_Yes, I yes_

**Will**

"_I'm so glad you said that, I need you to go pack cos we leave tomorrow"_

**JJ**

"_Wait ,you already planned this?"_

**Will**

"_Yes I was hoping you would say yes, and I already got it coverd Henry's is staying with Hotch and Jack"_

**JJ**

"_Okay what weather do I need to pack for?"_

**Will**

"_Pack warm clothes"_

JJ got out of Will's embrace and headed upstairs to pack her things, she couldn't help but have a little smile come across her face ,she felt something inside of her warmth ,she no longer felt ice cold inside, she knew Will was trying to do the right thing to make her herself again and she wanted that too, and maybe time alone with Will would give her that.

…...

As the next day came Will loaded there bags into the trunk and helped Henry into his car seat buckling him in, He watched as JJ stood in the doorway, putting on her scarf and coat, once she was ready she locked the door behind, She walked over to Will who had just closed Henry's side of the car.

**Will**

"_You ready?"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah"_

When they arrived at the BAU to drop Henry off, They walked into the bullpen to see the team stood around talking JJ walked over to the team with Henry as Will went up to Hotch's office to have a word with him.

**Penelope**

"_well if it isn't my two favourite people"_

**Henry**

"_Aunt Penny"_

Henry walked over to Penelope hugging her and made his way around the team.

**Morgan**

"_Hey girl you look better"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah all heeled"_

**Emily**

"_We hear someone's taking you away?"_

**JJ**

"_Yep and I'm not even sure where"_

**Henry**

"_Secret Mummy"_

**JJ**

"_Is that so and did you help daddy plan it?"_

Henry nodded at his mum then giggling as he went over to his uncle Spencer. JJ looked up to see Jessica and Jack coming out of Hotch' s office.

**JJ**

"_Jess thanks for this"_

**Jess**

"_No problem I'm actually looking forward to it , it will be nice for Jack to have someone else around for a couple of days"_

_Hotch's office_

**Will**

"_Thanks again for doing this !"_

**Hotch**

"_No worries , how she doing?"_

**Will**

"_Okay she seems to be making an effort which is good I'm just hoping the next couple of days will help her out a lot"_

**Hotch**

"_I hope so too, well you better going got a long drive ahead of you"_

Will and Hotch walked out of his office and joined the group, Will took hold of JJ's hand giving her a small smile.

**Will**

"_Okay little man come here"_

Henry ran over to his dad giving him a big cuddle and a kiss and then did the same to JJ.

**JJ**

"_Be good"_

**Henry**

"_I will have fun mummy ,daddy"_

…...

As they started there car journey JJ sat staring at Will as he drove she wanted to figure out were he was taking her.

**JJ**

"_I know I don't seem grateful for this, but I am so thank you I really do need this"_

**Will**

"_I know and lets just see were it takes us just us two alone no one to bother us okay !"_

**JJ**

"_Sounds Perfect, and I want to be me again I really do"_

**Will**

"_Well like I said before I'm not going to give up on that and neither should you"_

After a few hours they reached there destination, Will pulled the car up into the cabins car park, he loaded there bags out of the car and took hold of JJ's hand as they headed into the reception of the cabin. Once they had signed in and been taken to there room, Will unlocked the door as they both headed into the cabin. JJ walked around taking in the sent of pine wood. It was a cosy cabin that had a living room, bedroom and bathroom and kitchen, JJ looked out of the window at the huge view they had of the mountains.

**JJ**

"_How did you find this place?"_

**Will**

"_I have my ways"_

Will walked behind JJ wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head onto her shoulder.

**JJ**

"_Thank you for everything"_

**Will**

"_Id do anything for you, now about we snuggle up in front of the fire and get warm?"_

**JJ**

"_This really is going to be a perfect weekend"_

Will placed some of the wood that had been left next to the fire place into the fire, He pulled the blankets off the sofa opening them up seeing JJ walking into the room carrying to mugs.

**JJ**

"_Coffee?"_

**Will**

"_Please"_

JJ handed Will his mug of coffee as she wrapped one of the blankets around herself . After they had finished drinking there coffee JJ put down her mug and laid down on the sofa placing her head onto Will's lap. Will ran his hand through JJ's hair as she laid down onto him.

**Will**

"_So how are you feeling really?"_

**JJ**

"_I just ,I'm okay but I just feel like I cant open up to anyone and I want too, I want to be me again , but!"_

**Will**

"_He took that part of you?"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah…I just don't know who to be"_

**Will**

"_Be the woman who didn't let him take all of her"_

**JJ**

"_But..how?"_

**Will**

"_By been strong and letting everyone back in"_

**JJ**

"_Starting with you"_

JJ took hold of Will's hand stroking her finger across It , kissing it, she sat up and leant her head onto his as he leant in and kissed her deeply , JJ kissed him back pulling him towards her, Will wrapped his hands around her back holding her for support as he stood up picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. JJ laid down onto the bed pulling Will's jumper with her as he landd ontop of her. Will let go of the kiss moving the strand of hair out of her eye placing it behind her ear.

**Will**

"_Your not ready"_

**JJ**

"_How did you"_

**Will**

"_I know you"_

JJ smiled kissing him again and sitting up ,crossing her legs as Will sat behind her letting her lean in between his legs.

**JJ**

"_Any chance there's food in the fridge"_

**Will**

"_I came prepared"_

JJ followed Will into the kitchen helping him cook one of there favourite winter dishes, that always made JJ feel better , JJ had started to clear off when Will went to wash up, he walked into the bathroom running the hot water over his face, he took a deep breath and headed into the bedroom, pulling the tiny box out of his bag. He opened it up to see the sparkling diamond. He closed the box and put it into his pocket closing his box back up.

**Will**

"_Now or never"_

Will walked into the living room to see JJ setting up cushions in front of the fire. He walked over to her , as she laid down onto one of the blankets, Will laid down next to her, pulling the other blanket over them.

**JJ**

"_Feel better?"_

**Will**

"_Yes"_

JJ laid her head onto the cushion as Will laid his head onto JJ, she ran her fingers through his longish hair as they enjoyed a peaceful convocation ,she started feeling like her again, only parts of her , the way Will made her feel every second she was with him, how her stomach was full of butterflies and how she couldn't help but smile.

**Will**

"_Hey close your eyes for a second"_

JJ laughed a little closing her eyes , After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see Will sat in front of her holding open a box with a sparkling diamond ring popping out of it.

**JJ**

"_Oh my god Will"_

**Will**

"_I know this seems, like, well I aren't doing this just to make you feel better, im doing this because I love you and…"_

**JJ**

"_Yes !"_

**Will**

"_Really?"_

**JJ**

"_Yes ,and I love you too, and im starting to feel like me again ,the me I was when I'm around you, And I want to marry you I have for a while I was just hoping you'd ask again."_

Will let a huge grin form across his lips, as he took the ring out of the box replacing her other ring with the new one, JJ kissed Will and hugged him tightly letting the tears form in her eyes. Will let go of the hug seeing the tears in JJ's eyes. He placed his finger on cheek bone wiping the tears away.

**JJ**

"_Thank you for not giving up, and not letting give up"_

**Will**

"_I wasn't ready to let you go and I never will be, you're my JJ no one else's and no came take you away from yourself."_

**JJ**

"_I'm starting to figure that out , You Henry, and the team are all I need to get through this."_

**Will**

"_None of us are going anywhere"_

**JJ**

"_I'm keeping you to that"_

…...

_**So what did you think? Review please thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all thanks for the reviews hear is the latest chapter. Enjoy **_

_**Chapter 10-home to new adventures **_

JJ opened the front door putting the bag that was on her shoulder down in the hallway seeing Will close the door behind him, she looked around to see the house quiet, Henry was still at Hotch's until later that afternoon, JJ walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge she took a sip feeling Will wrap his arms around her waist kissing her cheek before he disappeared out of the kitchen, she heard him walk up the stairs. JJ placed the bottle of water down onto the kitchen cabinet , looking around she took in the peaceful sound of the house, she walked over to the coffee maker , turning it on making herself and Will a coffee, once she had finished making them she walked upstairs and into there bedroom to see Will unpacking his bag, she placed the coffee down on the bedside table, whilst taking a sip of her own. JJ sat down on the bed watching as Will unpacked his bag throwing his dirty clothes into a pile.

**Will**

"_What you looking at?"_

**JJ**

"_You and how great you are"_

Will smiled placing his bag down into the corner of the room placing JJ's next to it, he sat down on the bed next to her taking a large sip of his cofffe. He pulled JJ's legs closer to him taking hold of her hands.

**Will**

"_I'm proud of you"_

**JJ**

"_And why's that?"_

**Will**

"_Because of how far you have come in the last few weeks , and this weekend"_

JJ gave Will a little smile, moving closer to him leaning her head into his chest wrapping her arms around his back, Will placed his head on top of hers wrapping his arms around her.

**JJ**

"_I just , what you said yesterday you were right I need to stop letting that take over me and just be me again I want it I want you and I want to be the great mum I was the Henry again."_

**Will**

"_Well you are starting too I mean look your smiling"_

**JJ**

"_That's because you put this gorgeous ring on my finger "_

Will smiled and leant in kissing JJ softly on the lips, before laying down holding her next to him.

**JJ**

"_What time is Hotch bringing Henry back?"_

**Will**

"_Sometime soon , how about we go make some lunch?"_

JJ stood up wrapping her cardigan around herself as her and Will walked into the kitchen, carrying there coffee cups with them. JJ sat down and watched as Will made them something to eat, she was been honest she was feeling a bit like herself again, she was glad Will proposed and that she said yes she felt like something good was starting to happen like she could start fresh.

As afternoon came round there was a knock on the door, JJ was getting on with some jobs around the house when she heard voices in the kitchen, she walked in to see Henry , Will and Hotch all talking.

**Henry**

"_Mummy"_

**JJ**

"_Hey baby you have fun?"_

JJ picked Henry up placing him on her hip giving him a kiss.

**JJ**

"_Thanks again for looking after him Hotch"_

**Hotch**

"_Your welcome it was fun actually got to do something fun"_

**Will**

"_You have fun Henry?"_

**Henry**

"_Yeahhhhh"_

**Hotch**

"_Did you both enjoy your weekend?"_

JJ looked at Will smiling putting Henry down watching as he went to play in the living room, JJ sat down at the table Will and Hotch joining her.

**JJ**

"_I did It really helped"_

**Hotch**

"_I can see that with that sparkling ring on your finger."_

JJ smiled looking down the now diamond ring on her finger

**JJ**

"_Thank you , I'm gonna go check on Henry leave you men to chat"_

JJ stood up leaving them alone in the kitchen and walked into the living room to see Henry watching cartoons , JJ sat down next to him letting him cuddle up to her, she ran her hand through his.

JJ

"Hey buddy I wanna tell you that I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately but I'm getting better and that's because of you and daddy"

**Henry**

"_Daddy said you were hurt and that it would take time to be better , you feel better mummy?"_

JJ smiled down at Henry kissing his head

**JJ**

"_Yeah baby I'm healing ,but I feel like me again, do you know what happened this weekend?"_

**Henry**

"_Daddy give you big ring?"_

**JJ**

"_Yeah he did do you know what that means?"_

**Henry**

"_Fairytale wedding?"_

JJ laughed a little

**JJ**

"_If you wanna call it that"_

…...

**Hotch**

"_So she said yes?"_

**Will**

"_Yeah , I was hoping but she was different when we were there like she opened up, she was almost her again"_

**Hotch**

"_Well she seems to be smiling again, she seems happy"_

**Will**

"_That's cos I told her not to let him take all of her, and she wants to be her again I know she does and she's getting there"_

**Hotch**

"_Well lets hope this whole wedding organisation will help her start fresh" _

**Will**

"_Well that's what I'm hoping it will keep her distracted"_

…_..._

As the night drew in JJ bathed Henry and read him a bedtime story, once he had fallen asleep she left his room closing his door, she walked into the hallway and saw some of his toys left around she picked them up and headed into his play area and put all his toys away, she walked into the living room to see Will watching the news, JJ sat down on the sofa next to him letting him wrap his arms around her.

**JJ**

"_He is out cold"_

**Will**

"_Yeah, seems he had a lot of fun playing with his toys this afternoon"_

**JJ**

"_Id say I think I just almost tripped over them."_

JJ leant her head onto Will and watched the news with him. After it had finished she decided to go get a shower, she let the hot water wash over her body and clean her sing, once she had finished she got out and saw Will changing in the bedroom, she stood in front of the mirror and brushed throw her hair looking down at her scars once again. She felt Wills hands on her hips and watched as he placed gentle kisses on some of her scars .

**Will**

"_You are beautiful"_

**JJ**

"_Not anymore"_

**Will**

"_Yes you are inside and out and some stupid scars don't stop that, you are beautiful , and I don't care about some scars I care about you, and how you see yourself and you shouldn't see yourself as a victim you should see yourself as a survivor"_

JJ let a few tears escape her eyes and leaned her head onto Will's chest she ran her finger over one of the scars, and turned and faced Will kissing him deeply. JJ was grateful for Will everything that made her, her, was him she loved him she knew that much and she knew without she would most likely be dead right now. All she wanted was to move forward with her life and be happy again and that's what she was going to try and do. With his help she would get there eventually.

…...

_**Review please **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so, I asked people which stories they wanted me to update, and I also went through everything, and I've decided to update all the stories, I stopped updating, so this is going to be the last chapter of this story. So enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11. Finale chapter.**

After they had said I Do, JJ kissed her now husband deeply on the lips. Walking back down the isle, as they took they seats, JJ and Will both listened as they friends, well her family did there speeches. Smiling at her friends words, JJ took hold of Will's hand.

As they cut the cake, JJ scooped the bit of icing off Will's finger with her mouth, closing her eyes. Opening them again, she kissed Will on the lips. Helping cut the cake, watching as Henry ran towards them. Bending down JJ handed him the plate knowing how much he loved icing.

Walking onto the dance floor, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's neck, as he pulled her close. Kissing him once again, she placed her lips on his. Placing her hand on his, she looked down at there rings. As everyone started joining them on the dace floor.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not giving up on me, and pushing me to be myself again."

"Id do anything for you, JJ, you're my wife. And ill always be there for you."

Smiling JJ kissed him deeply on the lips, Turning around JJ saw Henry running around with Jack. Looking forward JJ saw her mother heading towards him.

"Can I steal a dance from my son in law."

"Go for it, I'm gonna go grab my other boy and dance." JJ said winking walking away.

Picking up the bottom of her dress, JJ ran towards Henry, grabbing his waist, as she tickled him.

"Mamma. Stop…tickles."

Laughing, JJ took Henry's hand leading him onto the dance floor, she started swinging his hand, as he moved to the music.

As there wedding night came to an end, Will carried JJ into there hotel room. Wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing him deeply, as he ran his hands down her body, making her feel alive again.

/

As the weeks went on JJ felt like her true self again, Will and Henry were everything to her, she could of done any of it without them. And the team was helping her through it, she was getting used to work again, and dealing with monsters who hurt people. And now she could really, relate to the surviving victims.

As she woke up, she walked into Henry's room. Seeing him getting ready to school.

"Hey bud, you want me to drop you at day care before work?"

"Yeah!"

Smiling, JJ sat down on his bed, helping him tie his shows.

Helping him out of the car, JJ walked him up the to school doors, bending down in front of her son. Ruffling his hair.

"Have fun okay buddy."

"you going away, mamma?"

"Yeah buddy, but I'll call you before bed okay."

"Be safe mamma."

"Always" kissing his little lips, JJ watched as he ran inside the building.

Sitting on the jet JJ, couldn't get The convocation she'd had with her son that morning. Letting out a breath she looked over at her friends.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing….I just…..Henry. He said something this morning and…"

"Your questioning everything."

Nodding JJ looked up at her best friend.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do, what's best for yourself JJ. Were all behind you."

/

Walking into the house, JJ dropped her bags down, heading into the kitchen, she found Will, pulling dinner out of the oven.

"Something smells good."

"Yeah, you up for some, pasta."

"Your past yes."

JJ smiled, sitting down at the table, as Will served up there dinner.

"Henry asleep?"

"Yeah, he had a wild day at day care, he's out cold."

After eating, JJ started to clear off, seeing the look on Will's face.

"What?"

"What's going on with you."

Biting down on her lip, JJ turned around leaning her hands onto the skin. "I'm thinking of leaving, I mean, after everything, I don't wanna go around locking up bad guys, I wanna be here for Henry every morning, to take to school and hear how is day was."

"JJ….you don't…."

"I do Will. And I want too."

"If sure your you want this." Will said walking towards her, placing his hands onto her hips. "I'll support you in every way I can."

"Thank you, that's all I want. You and Henry, and my friends."

"I love you, and they love you, were all behind you."

"Thank you, and I better go call Hotch told him, id let him know my decision as soon as I talked to you."

/

Putting the things on her desk into the brown box, JJ looked up seeing Derek leaning, on the desk next to her.

"Your really doing this huh?"

"Yeah…I love you all I do Derek but…I..I need to do this for myself and I wanna be there for Henry."

"I get that JJ and we love you too. and where always here."

"I know, and you're one of the best brothers a girl could ever ask for."

Giving her a hug, Morgan helped her carry her boxes out.

As she arrived home, she saw Will and Henry playing in the garden, grabbing one of the boxes out of the box. She looked over at her family "hey a little help."

Henry and Will made there way towards her, helping her carry her stuff into the house.

"Mamma, you gonna be home now"

"Yeah, buddy all the time."

"Yay!…."

Wrapping her arm around Will, she kissed his cheek, seeing the smile on his face.

"You can breathe now." Will said kissing her cheek.

JJ smiled, watching as Henry, went around the house, playing with her toys, knowing she had everything she always wanted, a family that she loved, and a family that loved her back.

**THE END.**

/

**Sorry the ending was crap, I didn't know how else to end it, anyways review please.**


End file.
